


Clocking Out

by lunarweather



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarweather/pseuds/lunarweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on a Coulson kick right now. I figured since I'm writing "It Was a Magical Place" for the Agents of SHIELD area I'd get this chapter posted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clocking Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Coulson kick right now. I figured since I'm writing "It Was a Magical Place" for the Agents of SHIELD area I'd get this chapter posted.

\-------------------------------------------

**I’m clocking out...**

“You clocking out Coulson?” Fury asked, as the man passed him, headed for the elevador.

“I never clock out Boss, it’s the only way to make a living on our pay.”

Fury let out a huff-laugh and Coulson offered a hint of a smile.

“I’m just headed to the archives to check out some files.”

**I’m clocking out...**

The medics would be there in less than ten minutes, and that was fine. He may have gotten shot, but he wasn’t bleeding out. Not needing to worry about that, he turned to Fury, who was leaning against a car, staring at Coulson expectantly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m waiting for you to start spouting some cheesy death lines from those awful cop movies you’re always quoting.”

Coulson paused. “I’m not actually dying, sir.”

“Exactly, now would be the perfect time to use them.”

Coulson frowned. “You know I don’t actually quote those to make fun of them, right?”

Fury did know this, but it was the fact that Coulson did say them, completely serious, that he found amusing.

Coulson continued, “If you ever hear me say anything like that, sir, you should probably start to worry.”

Fury lift a brow. “You’re going to turn the last moments of your life into a C rated cop show?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, but that is the only appropriate time to say something like that.”

“Appropriate,” Fury laughed. “I hope you don’t expect me to go along with that.”

“There’s nothing to go along with.”

Fury wasn’t smiling anymore. “You can forget it, Cheese.”

Coulson looked at him questioningly. “Cheese?”

“Be glad, it could have been much worse.”

**I’m clocking out...**

Fury knelt down in front of Coulson. Phil, who was bleeding out; the blood flowing through the grating and down the wall. 

His breaths were short. “I’m sorry Boss, the god rabbited.”

“Just stay awake.” Fury grabbed Coulson’s jaw when he saw the gaze drifting, regaining his attention. “Eyes on me.”

Coulson sighed weakly. “I’m clocking out here.”

Fury felt himself go numb. No. “Not an option,” he rasped.

“It's okay, boss.” Coulson’s voice was reassuring. “This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to…” His eyes slid out of focus. His halted breathing stopped.


End file.
